helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Juice=Juice
Le Juice=Juice (ジュースジュース) sono un gruppo J-Pop della famiglia dell'Hello! Project, inizialmente formato da cinque ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei e un membro delle GREEN FIELDS, il 3 Febbraio 2013. Membri Membri Attuali *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Mela) (Leader) *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Limone) (Sub-leader) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Uva) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melone) *Dambara Ruru (段原瑠々; Arancione) *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香; Rosa Caldo) *Kudo Yume (工藤由愛; Rosa Chiaro) *Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛; Blu Regale) Ex Membri *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Pesca) (Si è diplomata il 17 giugno 2019; Leader, 2013-2019) *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Arancia) (Ha lasciato il gruppo il 5 Luglio 2013) *Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美; Blu Medio) (Si è diplomata l'11 marzo 2019; nel contempo membro delle Country Girls, 2015-2019) Storia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2013 Il 3 Febbraio durante il concerto "Bravo!" a Fukuoka, le Juice=Juice sono state annunciate come nuovo gruppo, i membri sarebbero state Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin e Uemura Akari, e ognuna di loro avrebbe avuto un frutto che le rappresentasse. Il gruppo è rimasto senza nome fino al 25 Febbraio, quando i membri e i colori sono stati rivelati. Non molto tempo dopo, fu annunciato che Miyamoto Karin avrebbe lasciato le PINK!SS, per concentrarsi sul gruppo. Il 2 Marzo le Juice=Juice hanno fatto il loro debutto al "Hinamatsuri festival", dove si sono inoltre esibite con il loro primo singolo indie "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". Dal 16 Marzo al 21 Maggio hanno aperto i concerti del tour "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~" delle Morning Musume. Il 20 Aprile hanno aperto il concerto delle °C-ute "~Treasure Box~". Il 5 Maggio si sono esibite con il loro nuovo singolo "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" durante l'evento "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~". Per celebrare l'uscita del secondo singolo, il gruppo ha tenuto un handshake event nell'Hello! Project shop di Akihabara il 14, il 22 e il 23 Maggio. Il 19 Maggio è stato annunciato il terzo e ultimo singolo indie delle Juice=Juice in collaborazione con le Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, intitolato "Ten Made Nobore!" , uscito il 6 Giugno. Il 13 Giugno il gruppo ha partecipato a un evento per promuovere il singolo "Ten Made Nobore!" nel centro commerciale "Ikebukuro Sunshine city". Inoltre, poco prima dell'evento, Tsunku ha twittato, "Abbiamo appena preso una decisione molto importante riguardante le Juice=Juice". Poco dopo infatti, è stato annunciato il debutto ufficiale del gruppo, previsto per l'estate del 2013 con il singolo Romance no Tochuu. Nello stesso giorno, Miyazaki Yuka e Kanazawa Tomoko sono state nominate rispettivamente leader e sub-leader del gruppo. Dopo l'annuncio, il gruppo ha ufficialemente cambiato etichetta discografica da Up-Front Works a zetima. Il 5 Luglio è stato annunciato che Otsuka Aina avrebbe lasciato le Hello! Pro Kenshuusei e le Juice=Juice a causa di un problema nel contratto riscontrato dalla famiglia della ragazza. Il gruppo ora resterà con 5 membri, anche se non sono escluse possibili modifiche nel futuro. Il 14 Luglio il gruppo si è esibito all'OGA song festival. Il 6 Agosto, è stato annunciato che Berryz Koubou e Juice=Juice si esibiranno insieme in un fanclub tour, chiamato “Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice”, che durerà dal 12 Ottobre al 17 Novembre. Il 9 Agosto, le Juice=Juice hanno iniziato un mini tour, chiamato "Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013". Il 21 Agosto le Juice=Juice terrano un handshake event per promuovere il loro singolo di debutto all'Akasaka Blitz, intitolato "Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle×Juice×Box~". Il 1 Settembre è stato rilasciato il loro singolo di debutto, Romance no Tochuu. Durante la prima settimana, ha raggiunto il secondo posto chell'Oricon chart, battendo così la posizione dei singoli di debutto delle Morning Musume (sesto posto) e ℃-ute (quinto posto). Il 3 Ottobre, le Juice=Juice hanno iniziato un programma radio, chiamato We are Juice=Juice, che va in onda su ''bayfm ogni martedì alle 21:30 JST. Orgine nome del gruppo Il nome Juice=Juice è stato scelto da Tsunku. A parere suo, il concetto di Juice=Juice sta a indicare un gruppo cool e sexy. Ha scelto il nome nella speranza che il gruppo sia un insieme sempre frizzante e con una personalità tutta sua. Il fatto che non sia un gruppo infantile, vuole portare a una maturazione dei membri, perchè diventi un gruppo che dia un'idea di giovinezza sfrigolare. Discografia Leggi anche: Discografia delle Juice=Juice Singoli= #2013.09.11 Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) (ロマンスの途中/私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね(MEMORIAL EDIT)/五月雨美女がさ乱れる(MEMORIAL EDIT)) #2013.12.04 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ/初めてを経験中) #2014.03.19 Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! (裸の裸の裸のKISS/アレコレしたい!) #2014.07.30 Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete (ブラックバタフライ/風に吹かれて) #2014.10.01 Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (背伸び/伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は) #2015.04.08 Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? #2016.02.03 Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Next is you!/カラダだけが大人になったんじゃない) |-|Singoli Indie= #2013.03.31 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (私が言う前に抱きしめなきゃね) #2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (五月雨美女がさ乱れる) #2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ!) (Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. '''Juice=Juice') |-|Singoli Digitale= #2016.03.02 Otona no Jijou (大人の事情) (NEXT YOU) |-|Album= #2015.07.15 First Squeeze! |-|DVD= #2013.07.26 Juice=Juice ohirome ibento (FC) Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. *2013.04.24 UTB+ (vol.13). *2013.04.24 B.L.T *2013.05.09 BOMB *2013.05.24 B.L.T *2013.05.27 BIG ONE GIRLS *2013.05.30 YanYan *2013.06.06 Top Yell *2013.06.27 YanYan *2013.07.03 Weekly Shonen Magazine *2013.07.22 Girls! *2013.07.23 UTB+ (vol.15) *2013.07.30 ENTAME *2013.08.01 De☆view *2013.08.01 Seventeen *2013.08.03 Nakayoshi *2013.08.03 YanYan (Vol. 8) *2013.08.05 CD&DL data Bessatsu Nippon no Idol Sengen 3 *2013.08.05 YanYan *2013.08.08 Gravure the Television *2013.08.24 B.L.T *2013.08.28 BIG ONE GIRLS *2013.09.09 BOMB *2013.09.11 YanYan *2013.09.14 YanYan *2013.09.14 CD&DL Data *2013.09.23 Sugar&Spice *2013.09.23 UTB+ (vol. 16) *2013.09.25 GiRL POP *2013.10.01 Seventeen *2013.10.09 YanYan *2013.10.15 Weekly Playboy *2013.10.23 UTB *2013.11.04 Nikkei Entertainment! *2013.11.05 BLT U-17 Vol. 28 *2013.11.08 BIG ONE GIRLS *2013.11.09 BOMB *2013.11.11 YanYan (Vol. 11) *2013.11.29 Nikkei Entertainment! *2013.12.XX BOMB *2014.01.XX UTB+ (Vol.17) Curiosità *Tutti i membri hanno precedentemente fallito una audizione. *Anche dopo il loro debutto ufficiale Tsunku ha detto che altre ragazze potrebbero essere aggiunte. *Tsunku abbrevia il loro nome in "Juu=Juu". *L'età media dei membri del gruppo è 16.6 anni (Luglio 2013). *Secondo Tsunku, è il primo dei molti gruppi che formerà tra il 2013 e il 2014. *Miyamoto Karin e Otsuka Aina hanno pianto quando hanno saputo del loro debutto, Otsuka ha pianto anche durante le riprese del primo singolo indie. *Miyazaki Yuka è l'unico membro a non provenire dalle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, ed è anche la più grande. *Tutti gli attuali membri del gruppo fanno parte del SATOYAMA movement unit *Kanazawa Tomoko è stata nelle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei meno di tre mesi prima di essere selezionata nel gruppo. *Quando facevano singoli indie i colori dei membri venivano di solito mostrati dai calzini e dai gioielli che ciascuna di loro indossa. *Sono il primo gruppo attuale dell'Hello! Project a rilasciare come singolo una tripla A-side. *I membri del gruppo hanno dichiarato che il 10 Ottobre è il JuuJuu no Hi (Juice=Juice Day). *Sono il primo gruppo dell'Hello! Project ad essere stato creato sotto l'UP FRONT PROMOTION. *Sono l'unico gruppo ad avere dei frutti come loro colori dei membri. *Sono il primo gruppo dell'Hello! Project a non avere B-side in nessuno dei loro singoli *Sono il primo atto dell'Hello! Project senza relazione con le Morning Musume. ad aver raggiunto il primo posto alla classifica settimanale Oricon con "Wonderful World/Ça va? Ça va?". Total Sales Count Vedi anche... *Discografia delle Juice=Juice *Concerti delle Juice=Juice Link Esterni *Sito Web Ufficiale dell'Hello! Project *Pagina Ufficiale dell'Up-Front Works *Pagina Google+ Ufficiale *Pagina Facebook Ufficiale *Pagina Twitter Ufficiale *Canale Ufficiale delle Juice=Juice *Blog Ameba Ufficiale *Annuncio Ufficiale dall'Hello! Project Categoria:Gruppi Categoria:Gruppi Indie Categoria:Gruppi Principali Categoria:Hello! Project Kenshuusei Categoria:Juice=Juice cs:Juice=Juice da:Juice=Juice de:Juice=Juice en:Juice=Juice es:Juice=Juice fr:Juice=Juice ja:Juice=Juice